Seven Days
by TellMeTina
Summary: Quinn y Rachel no se conocen. Se conocen. Son amigas. Se divierten. Se quieren. Se celan. Se besan ¿Son novias? - Denle una oportunidad! Multi-Chapter. Reto por la comunidad de Retos Fanfiction.
1. Cosplay

**¡Hola! **

**Heme de nuevo aquí.**

**Les traigo esta historia dada por el foro/comunidad de Retos Fanfiction –algo tarde, como siempre – **

**Aclaraciones: algunos capítulos serán cortos o depende de lo que me dé por escribir. Se publicará uno por día. Todo tiene relación – me tomé el tiempo de pensar xD-. Multi-Chapter: 7!**

**BTW, no demoraré en actualizar ya que el reto es subir un capítulo por día, por los siete días que tiene la semana.**

**Sin más ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn gozaba de su tranquilidad y tiempo libre jugando en su consola de videojuegos. Cuando llamaron a su puerta.<p>

-Vístete – fue lo que dijo la persona del otro lado al abrir la puerta, tirándole un bolso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cerrando la puerta y fisgoneando lo que había en el bolso.

-Brittany y mi sobrina – Quinn miró a Santana esperando a que le dijera cómo así su sobrina había venido – larga historia, no importa. El punto es que me están obligando a que haga cosplay, porque hoy hay una convención, y Britt está entusiasmada y yo no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-¿Esperar que yo vaya? – Santana asintió con desesperación - ¡Ni loca! De ninguna manera.

-Tienes que ir, ya le dije a Britt que irías y decidió cambiar de personaje para que hicieras juego con ella – dijo la latina alejándose un poco de Quinn.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estás loca!

-Vamos Q, no tenía a quien más recurrir – Quinn notaba que enserio ella no quería ir sola a esto, bufó por la respuesta que le daría - ¿por favor? – hizo puchero.

-Solo porque rara vez en la vida pones esa cara y en serio quisiera tomarte una foto – se burló.

-Ni en sueños la tendrás Fabray.

-Bueno ¿de qué se supone me disfrazaré? – mientras sacaba las prendas del bolso.

-Tú serás Kagamine Len – explicaba separaba la ropa – es el hermano gemelo de kagamine Rin, Britt.

-Tras eso ¿haré de hombre?

-No te quejes Fabray, te quedará perfecto, y más porque llevas el corte de cabello.

-¿Son rubios?

-Exacto, son de algo llamado Vocaloid – dijo sin importancia.

-Wow López, sabes mucho del tema – molestó.

-¡Para nada! Todo es culpa de Britt que no para de hablar de eso – refunfuñó.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿quién serás tú?

-Alguien extremadamente sexy… o así será porque lo vestiré yo. Se llama Meiko, es de la misma cosa esta – Quinn rió – ya, mueve que tenemos que reunirnos con Britt en una hora y media.

Estuvieron listas, alrededor, de media hora antes de lo previsto. Por lo que fueron por algo de comer antes de ir a recoger a Britany y a la sobrina de Santana.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Quinn. Ya se encontraban las cuatro en dirección a la convención .

-¡Es muy divertido! – dijo una efusiva Britt – Bueno puedes actuar como el personaje y la gente se te acerca y quieren tomarse fotos contigo o también puedes ir por ahí a ver a más personas y ver sus trajes. Hay algunos muy reales.

-Intersante…. – dijo una no muy convencida Quinn.

-Será un buen día para ti, Q – dijo la rubia alta.

-¿Ya llegamos? – intervino la sobrina de Santana.

-Dentro de poco – habló la latina.

Unos minutos más tarde de viaje y habían llegado. Había un sin número de personas disfrazadas, unos para nada buenos y otros asombrosos.

-Me siento freaky - dijo Santana.

-Ya somos dos – secundó Quinn.

-¡Britt! – gritó la sobrina de Santana quien vestía de panda – vamos a ver a Hatsune Miku – tomó su mano y se perdieron en el túmulo de personas.

-¿Entonces qué? – pregunto la ojiverde.

-No lo sé… vamos – no terminó de hablar la latina porque se le acercaron algunos chicos preguntándole por el traje y otras cosas más del personaje que ella no tenía la menor idea.

Quinn se rió por buen rato. Personas, extrañas, en todo sentido de la palabra, se acercaban a Santana y se volvían locas. Se tomaban fotos con ella. Algunas veces se acercaron a la rubia.

Todo iba, más o menos, bien. Hasta que un par de chicas se acercaron a Quinn.

-¡Oh, mira! – señaló una de ellas – Rachel, es tan real – tocó la cara de la rubia y esta con cara de ingenua.

-Elena tranquilízate – suplicó una joven morocha – solo es un chico disfrazado – a Quinn casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Estaba bien creída que era un chico? No sería, un chico muy femenino? Incluso se podía ver que era mujer con su postura. La ojiverde carraspeo.

-Soy mujer

-¡Perdón! No fue mi intención, en serio que te pareces… además de aquello – señaló a su entrepierna.

-Son un par de calcetines – la rubia moría de la risa internamente por la cara de la morocha.

-Será mejor irnos – habló la misma avergonzada.

-Espera, Rachel – tomó su mano - ¿te conozco de algún lado? – preguntó curiosa mientras entre cerraba sus ojos tratando de hacer memoria.

-No sé, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó tartamudeando.

-Quinn – dijo con una sonrisa autentica.

-¿Quinn? Eres ¿Quinn Fabray? – dijo en total sorpresa.

-¿Me conoces? – estaba más sorprendida - ¿De dónde?

-Estudiamos en el mismo colegio.

-oh… eso tiene sentido, ves por eso te me hacías conocida – la inspeccionó por unos segundos – me voy, te veo en el colegio, cuídate – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

El resto del día transcurrió de igual forma, casi normal. Al final de este terminaron agotadas y con alguno que otro trauma.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les ha gustado? Háganmelo saber en un <em>_**RW.**_

_Más tarde publicaré el siguiente capítulo._

_No se olviden de dar un __**follow/favorite**__ si les ha gustado la historia._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Cambio de ropa

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí el segundo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Gracias por los RW! son de gran ayuda para seguir con esta historia - aunque obligatoriamente tengo que terminarla xD - Y por los follows/favorites. **

**Sin más que añadir**

**¡DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

><p>Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de ropa.<strong>

-¡¿Cómo es posible que esté metida en esto?! – un grito desesperado soltó Quinn mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Quinnie no exageres – dijo entrando a la habitación – esto es ropa y tienes que llevarla puesta – bromeo mientras la otra la asesinaba con la mirada – y haces esto porque me quieres – depositó un beso en su mejilla. Ambas se miraron en el espejo.

-Rachel, ¿cómo es que puedes llevar esto? – La morocha se alzó de hombros – hay que admitir que en ti se ve bien, pero no en mi – hizo una cara de asco.

-Para nada, si estas perfecta – sonrió enormemente – no sé de qué te quejas, yo llevo tu ropa.

-Mi ropa es normal y cómoda, no como tus faldas – se tiró a la cama.

-Como digas – tomó su bolso – levántate o llegaremos tarde.

-Ok, ya voy – dijo en un intento fallido de levantarse. En definitiva todos se reirían de ella,

No recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se vino a meter en esto. ¿Cómo llegó a estar retada a utilizar por un día la ropa de Rachel Berry? Ah de haber estado loca para hacer pero, pero estaba hecho. Ese día sería el más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué hago esto? – volvió a preguntar una vez que ya estaban en el carro en dirección al colegio.

-Que mala memoria que tienes, Quinn – la retó – fue hace apenas dos días.

**~Flashback~**

**Estaban en el comedor, era la hora del almuerzo. Platicaban tranquilas junto a Santana, Brittany, Puck y Artie. Cuando un grupo de porrista se acercaron a la morocha y le tiraron, por lo menos, cuatro granizados. **

**-¿Qué les sucedes? – Les reclamó Quinn.**

**-Les dije que a ella ya no le podían tirar granizados – se levantó Santana.**

**-Perdona, pero tú ya no eres la capitana, así que ya no tenemos por qué hacer lo que dices – dije una porrista castaña. Santana casi se le lanza encima sino fuera por Quinn.**

**-Déjalas, ya hablaré con Sue – calmó a la latina - ¿Qué hacen aun aquí? – les gritó a las chicas que se retiraron de la escena riéndose a carcajadas – Rachel, vamos al baño…**

**-Wanky – interrumpió la latina mirando a la ojiverde de forma sugestiva.**

**-Tengo algo de ropa para que te cambies – la morocha solo se limitó a caminar en dirección al baño sin decir nada. **

**Quinn fue por la ropa mientras Rachel se quitaba el granizado que quedaba en ella. **

**-Toma – entregó la ropa y la morocha se metió en uno de los cubículos – Más tarde iré a hablar con la entrenadora para castigue a…**

**-Déjalo Quinn**

**-No, ¿cómo crees? – Estaba molesta – esta me las pagaran – Rachel salió – eh te queda bien mi ropa… el estilo claro – se rascó la nuca por lo nerviosa que estaba.**

**-Me grande – se miró en el espejo – no es mi estilo.**

**-Claro que lo es… por supuesto hablaré con la entrenadora, eres mi amiga y no puedo dejar que te traten así – colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja de Rachel, mientras le sonreía de forma tierna.**

**-No, no lo es… bueno has lo que quieras – suspiró derrotada, cuando Quinn la miraba de aquella forma como lo estaba haciendo no podía negarle nada. Había sido algo bueno conocer a la rubia, pero aún se preguntaba en qué momento llegó a ser tan cerca a esta si llevaban como amigas apenas dos semanas, y la rubia se preocupaba por ella en todo.**

**-Si te queda, deberías vestirte así más a menudo – sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo a la morocha para salir del baño.**

**-Me vestiría de nuevo así solo si tú también lo haces, es decir, si te pones mi ropa.**

**-¿No me quedaría pequeño? – le sacó la lengua.**

**-Eso es fácil de arreglar, ¿trato? – Quinn lo pensó un poco.**

**-Trato**

**~Fin Flashback~**

-¡Claro! – dijo por lo obvio – no es fácil negarte las cosas – ya estaban en el colegio pero aun en el carro, Quinn trataba que aquello sea eterno y así no escuchar cómo se burlaban de ella.

-Si no me puedes negar nada, ¿pasamos a comer helado luego de clases? – sonrió enormemente.

-¡No es justo! – Rachel rió a carcajadas.

-Claro que lo es – la morocha se bajó del carro – Vamos.

Caminaron a la entrada del colegio y Quinn sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. El murmullo se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Debo estar soñando! – Santana se acercaba a ellas junto con Brittany, muriéndose de risa.

-Q, te ves super linda – comento la rubia alta abrazándola.

-¿Verdad? – comento Rachel emocionada.

-Rachel en serio, tengo que agradecerte por hacer mi fantasía real – la morocha la vio extrañada – Quinn parece actriz porno – rió a carcajadas.

-Será un largo día – susurró Quinn. Sonó la campana.

-Vamos a clases – tenía que ser Rachel. Tomó del brazo a Quinn arrastrándola – tengo que ver la cara que ponen los de la clase cuando entres así vestida – todas rieron, obvio, excepto Quinn.

-Me la vas a pagar Rachel – pensó Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les ha gustado? Pues haganmelo saber con un <strong>RW<strong>!_

_¡No se olviden de dar **follow/favorite!**_

_Nos leemos mañana :D_


	3. Cucharita

**¡Hola lectores! **

**Les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia con mucha alegría por los RW y por todos los Follows/favorites tanto por la historia como a mi user.**

**Es gratificante que a muchos les guste este fic. Así que espero que les guste.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cucharita.<strong>

Era viernes. Estaban en casa de Quinn haciendo tareas. Si eso mismo. Rachel es aplicada por lo que antes de cualquier plan que tuviera la rubia tenía que hacer su tarea con la morocha o no saldrían a ningún lado. Rachel había cambiado mucho a la ojiverde y los padres estaban encantados. Quinn había logrado subir sus calificaciones, iba a clases e incluso tenía créditos extras.

-Quinn ya nos vamos – dijo su mamá – no destruyas la casa. Volvemos el lunes por la mañana.

-Mamá que exagerada – decía mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla en forma de despedida.

-Hablo en serio – la miró retándola – Rachel, por favor cuida que no haga una fiesta – se dirigió a la morocha guiñándole un ojo – puedes quedarte, así me la vigilas – pasó un brazo por la espalda de su hija mientras ambas miraban a la castaña.

-Como usted diga, señora Fabray – la morocha se levantó y se despidió de la mujer.

-Pórtense bien – y se marchó.

-Tu mamá es encantadora – habló Rachel guardando sus cuadernos, ya había terminado.

-¡Para nada! Solo aparenta – botó los cuadernos de la cama y se tiró en este - ¿qué hacemos? ¿fiesta? – levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

-¡Ni loca! He prometido a tu madre que nada de fiestas o lo que sea – se acostó a su lado – ¿si vemos una película y comida?

-Está bien, pero yo escojo la película – se levantó rápido es busca de una que había comprado hace poco y no había tenido el tiempo para verla.

-Que no sea de terror – le advirtió.

-Qué pena me da su caso, Srta. Berry – le guiñó un ojo – pero es lo que veremos - le mostró la caja de la película que decía "In Fear" – iré por algo de comer. Te espero abajo – Rachel asintió y suspiró. Estaba segura que la rubia se estaba vengando de ella. Tomó la colcha y bajó.

Habían palomitas, unos sanduches , chocolate, jugo y agua. Todo estaba listo y la película ya estaba rodando. Rachel se acomodó en el mueble a la izquierda de Quinn, esta se notaba muy emocionada por la película. Esta fue una eternidad para Rachel. Evitaba verla y pensar en cualquier cosa. Poco a poco fue quedando arrimada a Quinn. Sintió menos miedo y mucho mejor cuando la ojiverde la abrazo. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que faltaban de la película fueron sobrellevados de buena manera por la morocha. En realidad se concentró más en como la mano de la rubia se movía lentamente por su brazo, no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y eso también la ponía nerviosa.

-Buena película, ¿no te parece? – le preguntó aun sin moverse de aquella posición.

-mhm – dijo Rachel con la mirada perdida.

-No le has prestado atención ¿verdad? – esta vez se movió para verla a los ojos.

-jajaja – soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Sospechas confirmadas – rió de lado.

-Sabes que no me… - fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo.

-Será una gran tormenta – comentó Quinn. Rachel se tensó de inmediato. Odiaba cuando llovía. No por la lluvia, sino por la tormenta que podría ocurrir y esto traería truenos y relámpagos y los detestaba a muerte, la aterraban – entonces te quedas – dijo más como un hecho que preguntándole – bien, ya vamos a dormir, muero de sueño.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir luego de esa película? – preguntó curiosa.

-No lo se, solo duermo.

No dijeron más y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Ambas se quedaron dormidas de inmediato.

La lluvia empezaba a ser más fuerte y con eso los truenos y relámpagos eran más continuos. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y Rachel se levantó asustada. El fuerte estruendo hizo que los vidrios temblaran, incluso parecía que la casa también se movía.

Rachel miró a su derecha, yacía una Quinn sumamente dormida. Ni un terremoto la levantaría, de eso no hay duda. Suspiró pesadamente, otro trueno acompañado con un relámpago iluminó la habitación y Rachel creyó haber visto algo. Una persona. Se colocó de lado haciéndose bolita. Estaba que casi lloraba. De nuevo los relámpagos iluminando el lugar y mostrando la silueta de lo que podría ser un hombre o simplemente su imaginación.

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Se asustó, y mirando por el rabillo del ojos notó que era la rubia, aún dormía. Se dejó abrazar por la rubia quedando en una posición a lo que vulgarmente se nombra **_"cucharita"_** . Irónicamente sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo, una sensación extraña la relajaba y la mantenía en los brazos de su amiga. Sin pensar mucho en lo que sentía o no, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Hacédmelo saber con un <strong>RW. <strong>__Por favor los necesito para vivir xD_

_No se olviden también de dar clic aquí abajo en **Follow/Favorite** si quieren saber cuando subo otro capítulo. _

_¡Les recomiendo pasarse por mi cuenta y ver mis otras historias¡_

_Nos leemos pronto._


	4. Jugando a un videojuego

**¡Cuarto capítulo!**

**Holaa queridos lectores. Aprovecho este espacio para volver a darles las gracias por los RW y todos los follow/favorite a la historia. Me alegran mucho el día.**

SIn más que añadir espero que disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

><p>Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jugar un videojuego<strong>

Era fin de semana, y como todos los fines de semana Quinn pasaba todo el día en su consola jugando cod (Call Of Duty). Por ahora se encontraba asesinando algunos zombies con Sam, jugaban online.

El timbre sonó.

-Sam, tengo que abrir la puerta ¿estarás bien si te dejo por unos segundos? – habló por el micrófono de sus audífonos.

-No te preocupes yo puedo con todos – su voz era jadeante y de fondo el sonido del arma disparando – salvada – dijo al disparar a un zombie que se acercaba a espaldas del avatar de Quinn.

Quinn no esperaba a nadie. Tampoco se imaginaba que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con Rachel algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – la abrazó.

-Discutí con mis padres – le devolvió el abrazo con mayor intensidad.

-Ven vamos a la sala – caminaron hasta el mueble en el que antes se encontraba Quinn, esta tomó el joystick y se colocó las auriculares, Rachel a su izquierda.

-Regresé Sam – se escuchó un "ajam" del otro lado.

-Bueno mis papas y yo discutimos… - y no escuchaba más a Rachel, solo los disparos y los sonidos o quejidos de los muertos vivientes.

Mientras la morocha hablaba ella simplemente asentía o soltaba un "ohhhh" o un "claro" o lo que más le pareciera. Sin embargo, Rachel notó que la rubia no le estaba prestando atención y eso le molestó mucho. Ahora no solo estaba triste por lo de sus padres, sino también porque Quinn no la estaba escuchando.

-Si hubiera querido que nadie me escuchara no hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar – dijo totalmente dolida y con voz fuerte llamando la atención de la rubio que la miró desconcertada – segundo, veo que los videojuegos son más importantes que yo así mejor me voy – caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sam debo irme – se volvió a escuchar un "ajam" – Rachel espera por favor – alcanzó a tomar su mano antes de que abriera la puerta – en serio lo lamento, pero en realidad si te estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dije? – se cruzó de brazos con una mirada seria.

-mmm bueno… aquello que dijiste tenía una… letra **L** por ahí – la mirada de Rachel se tornó furiosa y se volteo, estaba decidida a irse, no soportaba más – ok, eso fue estúpido – se colocó frente a ella bloqueándole la salida – en serio lo lamento, es que… se que no será excusa, pero era un juego importante, estaba en una apuesta, pude haber ganado un millón de dólares.

-¿Qué? – dije una Rachel incrédula.

-Si es alguna clase de campeonato y el primer lugar gana dinero – notó que Rachel se relajó un poco – ahora que ya lo deje podemos hablar… si aun quieres – pasó su mano derecha por su mejilla y ante el contacto Rache cerró los ojos.

-Para estar segura de que no te distraerás de nuevo, vayamos a tu habitación – Quinn se rió y aceptó.

Fueron a la habitación de la rubia y ahí por fin Rachel pudo desahogarse. Quinn la escuchó atenta, como siempre suele hacerlo. Eso le gustaba mucho a Rachel de la rubia. Siempre podía contar con ella así sean las tres de la madrugada, estaría ahí para ella.

-Tus padres tienen razón pequeña – se encontraban ambas tumbadas en la cama, bocarriba. La cabeza de Rachel en el hombro de la ojiverde – no deberías de tomar decisiones de manera apresrada.

-No es apresurado que quiera conocer a mi mamá biológica – alzó la cabeza para ver a QUinn – ella me pidió que habláramos hace algún tiempo y me lo he pensado mucho y creo que es hora .

-No lo sé… piensa también en tus papás, han de tener miedo de que te quieras ir con ella – pasó su mano por el cabello castaño.

-Eso no lo haré, jamás los dejaría

-Lo sé, estrellita – hubo un corto periodo de silencio.

-No me gusta cuando te hablo y estas en tus videojuegos esos – dijo de pronto – siento que soy poco importante….

-Claro que no, me importas mucho – la atrajo más hacia sí – no sabía que te molestaba pero si te presto atención

-Hoy no

-Solo fue hoy, ya te dije porque… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No sé, temía que lo tomaras a mal o que pienses que soy posesiva o algo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? ¿tú? ¿Posesiva? – dijo con sarcasmo

-Chistosita – golpeo ligeramente su hombro libre – te quiero, boo.

-Yo a ti, pequeña – depositó un ligero beso en su cabeza.

-Uno de estos días quiero jugar tus videojuegos para ver que es lo que tanto te atraen de ellos.

-jajajaja no me atraen – jugó con la mano de la morocha – es algo más que me atrae.

-¿Qué?

-Nada – rió nerviosa – pronto te dejaré jugar y veras de porque paso todos los días jugando.

Rachel quería preguntar porque habría dicho eso pero a la vez temía que incomodara en algo ala rubia, así que prefirió quedarse callada y disfrutar del calor que le brindaban los brazos de Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les ha gustado? Pues hacédmelo saber con un <strong>RW<strong>. Los necesito para vivir!_

**_NA: realmente en mi idea básica no había pensado en mencionar mucho sobre la familia de ambas pero simplemente se dió que apareciera la mamá de Rachel en este capítulo, si les ha gustado comenteme si desean leer sobre ella en un capítulo siguiente._**

_No se olviden de **los follows/favorite** si han disfrutado esta historia y quieren que les llegue un mensaje cando actualice! Denle al boton aca abajo!  
><em>

_Los invito a pasarse por mi usuario y a leer mis otros historias!_

_¡Nos leemos prontos, lectores!_


	5. Cumpleaños

**¿Hola!**

**Perdonen no actualizar los días que eran pero tuve problemas con la compu. Bien les traigo el quinto capítulo que correspondía al día viernes.**

**Dentro de poco - espero no más de 30 min - subiré el sexto. Por si acaso, los capítulos eran escritos el mismo día y sin computadora no podía. **

**Dos capítulos más y se acaba esta historia.**

**Agradezco los RW y follos/favorites. etc.**

**¡Disdrutad!**

* * *

><p>Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de la rubia. Rachel estaba al tanto y quería hacerle algo pero a la vez sabia que a esta no le gustaba celebrar este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo ella es Rachel Berry y aunque no sea el alma de la fiesta siempre le gustaba dar regalos o sorprender a las personas y Quinn no sería la excepción. Es más, el solo hecho de pensar que era para ella lo que haría aquel día la entusiasmaba demasiado.

Ya tenía un plan y estaba cien por ciento segura que iba a funcionar.

Lo primero, Quinn pasaría a recogerla pronto: actuaría como todas las mañanas lo hace.

El claxon sonó. _"Hora de actuar" _ se dijo a sí misma mientras salía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña ¿se puede saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa? – depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Nada en especial – dijo sin importancia.

Observó de reojo a la rubia y notó como el brillo que tenía al recogerla había desaparecido. Rió victoriosa.

**Fase uno: completa. **Hacer creer a Quinn que había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Ahora comenzaba la segunda fase, y estaba muy emocionada. Este día sería la prueba a su mayor actuación.

Llegaron al colegió. Sin decir nada caminaron hasta la entrada. Rachel vio aproximarse a Santana.

-Quinn, te veo en unos minutos ¿sí? – la rubia asintió no muy convencida pero que va, no estaba de ánimos para pensar. Rachel paso a lado de la latina y le guiño un ojo.

-Hola rubia, feliz cumpleaños – dio un rápido abrazo – no estás bien ¿qué pasa?

-Rachel ha olvidado mi cumpleaños – veía como esta sacaba algunos cuadernos de su casillero y dejaba otros.

-¡No es posible! – trató de sonar sorprendida – el enano me las va a pagar.

-No déjalo ahí. No es de gran importancia. Solo es mi cumpleaños – dijo desganada.

-Cumpleaños de quine? – preguntó una **_"curiosa"_** Rachel.

-Oh de nadie – intervino rápidamente Santana.

-Buenos vámonos a clases – como siempre la morocha siendo puntual.

Por otro lado la ojiverde no quería hacer nada. Se cuestionaba por qué aún seguía en el colegio. Tal vez una ligera luz de esperanza había en ella pensando en que Rachel en algún momento le diría algo por esa fecha. Pero a la vez pensaba que estaba siendo muy ingenua al creer eso.

La clase le tuvo sin cuidado. Su mirada estaba fija en Rachel que actuaba como siempre. Tan atenta y partícipe con el profesor.

-Iré a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero te veo en el comedor? – dijo Quinn queriendo ver una forma de si tal vez se iba ya del colegio y esperar al día siguiente y no continuar con este martirio.

-Claro, ve – Rachel le sonrió como siempre lo sabe hacer y de nuevo una ligera luz se encendía.

Camino a lento paso a su casillero pensando bien en lo que haría después. Al abrirlo un papel calló. Se agachó a recogerlo. Era una carta.

_"Crees que me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños? Jamás lo haría. Eres alguien muy especial y siempre te tengo en mi mente. Te quiero mucho"_

No había remitente pero estaba segura que era la morocha. Dejó todas las cosas en su casillero y salió corriendo hacia el comedor. Justo antes de entrar localizó a la pequeña que se hallaba hablando animadamente con Marley.

-Rachel tengo que… - apenas podía vocalizar alguna palabra. Su respiración era profundo. Vaya necesitaba hacer ejercicio.

-¡Quinn! Veo que ya encontraste mi carta – se escuchó la voz de la otra joven – perdón no tenía las agallas de decir aquello en persona – dijo ruborizándose.

-oh – fue lo único que hizo. Por lo contrario Rachel disfrutaba del momento y a la vez le parecía tierno que en la primera persona que pensó Quinn que le había dado la carta era ella.

-¿De qué es la carta? – volvió a preguntar la morocha fingiendo curiosidad.

-De nada – habló rápido la rubia – vamos a almorzar – tomó la mano de Rachel y se adentraron en el comedor. Sentía una vergüenza extraña y solo necesitaba encontrar a Santana para hablar con ella.

**Fase dos: completa. Engañar a Quinn.**

Para su desgracia no la encontró. Se resignó a mantenerse callada en los minutos que quedaban del almuerzo. Luego más horas de clases acompañadas de su tormento. Aún no le cabía en la mente que Rachel se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños. Era casi que nada creíble.

Llegó la salida y un grito de _"Aleluya"_ por parte de la rubia.

-¿Tú casa o la mía? – era la misma pregunta de todas las tardes al finalizar las clases.

-Quinn, lo siento, tengo que hacer unas cosas. ¿te veo más tarde? – a Quinn se le descompuso el rostro. Esperaba aunque sea pasar toda la tarde con su persona favorita pero ni eso.

-Claro, hablamos – se marchó rápido en dirección a su carro.

**Fase tres: completa. Deshacerse de Quinn. **

Esto no podría estar peor. No quería regresar a su casa porque tampoco habría nadie esperándola. Su vida era tan triste. Y teniendo solo a Rachel, la única persona quien cuidaba de ella, no se encontraba con ella en ese momento,

Viajo por las calles del pueblo de Lima, sin rumbo fijo.

Rachel en cambio, estaba atareada pensando en las cosas que le gustarían o le disgustarían a Quinn. No sería una gran fiesta. Mas solo una pequeña reunión con las personas importantes y cercanas a la ojiverde. Ya casi listo, llamó a Quinn.

-¿Puedes venir a recogerme a mi casa? – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña? – su preocupación se hizo notar.

-Solo quiero estar contigo – A Quinn le dio un brinco el corazón.

-En cinco estoy ahí – cortó la llamada. Rachel estaba que no aguantaba la felicidad por la sorpresa que se llevaría Quinn.

**Fase cuatro: completa. Buscar a Quinn.**

Dicho y hecho la rubia estaba afuera de su casa ni bien pasaron los cinco minutos.

-Quiero creer que has venido con cuidado y respetando la velocidad y señales de tránsito – regañó la morocha sabiendo de antemano que nada de eso había hecho.

-Si sí ¿ a dónde vamos?

-a tu casa – respuesta inmediata.

-A sus órdenes, Señorita – sonrió como siempre. Rachel esperaba que esa sonrisa permaneciera al llegar a su casa y encontrarse con la sorpresa.

Minutos y estaban en casa de la rubia. Para ella fue normal encontrarse con las luces apagadas. Rachel se bajó del carro rápido y siguió a la rubia y antes de que abriera la puerta la tomo de las manos he hizo que la mirara.

-Prométeme que luego de que veas lo que pronto sucederá, seguirás con esa sonrisa – Quinn la vio extrañada y luego asintió – eres una persona completamente misteriosa así que se me es difícil pensar cómo vas a reaccionar. Te conozco pero a la vez siento que no.

No se dijeron más y entraron a la casa. A la par las luces se encendieron y se escuchó un fuerte **¡SORPRESA! **Aplausos y gritos. Quinn estaba impactada. Ahí estaban Santana con Brittany. Sam, Artie, Mercedes, Marley. Los padres de Rachel. ¡Sus papás!.

-¿Quinn? – preguntó preocupada Rachel porque no había respuesta por parte de la otra – Di algo.

La rubia no dijo nada y solo abrazó a Rachel. Una eternidad para ambas más tarde y la rubia empezó a hablar.

-En serio, temía que te hubieras olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Por poco y me quería suicidar – el rostro de preocupación de Rachel alarmó a la rubia – solo es un decir. El punto es que si estaba muy triste porque… bueno, tu eres una persona muy importante para mí y bueno tu sabes…. – Quinn se puso nerviosa.

-No digas más. Solo disfruta – deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y se alejó.

**Fase cinco: completa. Sorprender a Quinn.**

Quinn se la quedó mirando y no sabía si aquello que cruzó por su cabeza estaba bien o simplemente era una idea descabellada. Pero era algo por lo que se iba a apostar el pellejo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Si les ha gustado dejen un <strong>RW <strong>los necesito para vivir!_

_No se olviden de dar **follows/favorite** si desean que les llegue un mensaje cada que suba un nuevo capítulo._

_Sin más que añadir. Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Beso

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Acá**** el sexto capítulo de esta historia. y les diré que mañana sin falta subiré el séptimo y último capítulo. No tienen ni idea de como me muero del sueño. Pero todo por entregarles este capítulo!. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>los personajes de glee no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beso<strong>

-Gracias por venir – dice cerrando tras de si la puerta de su casa.

-Has dicho que es importante y he venido lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Ahí podremos hablar más cómodas – una vez en ka habitacipon.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, Q?

-Creo que me gusta Rachel – le es sincera.

-Eso no es novedad. Se ve a leguas. Hasta un ciego ve lo que está más claro que el agua – bromea.

-Santana, por favor, necesito consejos no que te me estes riendo de lo que te digo – le reprocha.

-Bueno, te gusta Rachel ¿y? – preguntó como que si fuera gran cosa o el gran descubrimiento de américa.

-No se si le gusto a ella…

-Eso sí lo se – le cortó el habla – también le gustas. Es más, no se porque se han dado el lujo de ser tanto tiempo amigas. Porque de ti, hace rato que me hubiera lanzado encima a Rachel ¿has visto sus piernas? – se mordió el labio y alzó una cejá sugestivamente - ¡de infarto!

-¡Concéntrate! – le tiró una almohada – no se que hacer, y todos estos sentimientos me confunden más – dijo tapándose el rostro con otra almohada que yacía en su cama.

-Dime todo lo que sientes, sin reprocharte nada – Santana se alistó a escuchar un sin número de palabras.

-Cuando estoy con ella, es lo único que importa, ella. Cuando no está siento un enorme vacio. No me preocupo por como me encuentro o lo que sea, solo ella. Si me dice que le falta algo, voy y lo busco. Si me llama en plena madrugada, le contesto y estoy para ella el tiempo que quiera. Cuando me habla me hace sentir la persona más especial del planeta. Me hace sentir única. Con una mirada me lo dice todo. Tenemos una conexión que _"Wow"_ es indescriptible. La necesito conmigo todo el tiempo. Es el aire que respiro. La luz que necesito. El lugar donde hay paz. Mi refugio en la oscuridad. Sabes que tú y ella son lo que más quiero en esta vida. Son mi soporte. Pero ella, ella es algo que si la pierdo siento que moriría. Me gusta la sensación de mis manos recorriendo sus brazos, sintiendo su piel de gallina. Adoro abrazarla. Besarla y ver esa enorme sonrisa. Que sé que solo yo puedo causarla. Solo dos meses han pasado y siento que la conozco de toda la vida. Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo si no le pido que este conmigo para siempre. Pero luego siento miedo. Que todo aquello que pienso, desaparezca y solo hayan sido más que malas suposiciones mía. Entonces, la típica línea aparece, prefiero tenerla como amiga que a perderla confesándole mis sentimientos – sus manos, esta vez, cubrieron su rostro - ¡dime que hacer"

-Una palabra – dijo sin más – Serenata.

-¿Qué? – se reincorporó de inmediato - ¿de qué hablas?

-Bueno si, eres extraña, y sé que aún mantienes algunas cosas… o sea tradiciones

-Explícate por favor.

-irás hoy a su casa, le cantaras y le pedirás que sea tu novia.

-¿Acaso no has oído lo que te acabo de decir?

-Si si, el miedo bla bla – hizo un gesto con su mano imitando hablar - ¿acaso no me oiste tu a mi? Tu le gustas a ella y tenlo por seguro que será un sí asegurado.

-¿Estás segura?

-por supuesto.

-Si esto sale mal te mataré.

-Dalo por hecho – respondió de inmediato la latina.

Esa misma noche iría a casa de Rachel para así acabar con su tormento. Era su "_Ahora o nunca"_ y lo apostaría todo. Pues que es la vida si uno no corre riesgos?

Todo estaba listo. Estaría solo ella con su guitarra en el patio.

Ahí estaba. El nombre de Rachel en su pantalla. Dudaba en si llamarla o mejor retirarse. Recordó las palabras de Santana **"Le gustas a Rachel"**Tocó el táctil en donde decía llamar.

-Rach?

-Si Quinnie, ¿Qué pasa? – contesto una media dormida Rachel.

-Perdón por despertarte, pero hay algo urgente que decirte. ¿Puedes mirar por la ventana?

-¿Qué pasa Quinn? – aquello que le había dicho le había quitado el sueño de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, solo has lo que te digo – y colgó- Esperó unos segundos y apareció Rachel.

La morocha se asombró al verla ahí con su guitarra. Las cuerdas de esta empezaron a sonar y Quinn tomó una último bocada de aire sopesando lo que haría.

**"Tengo ganas de ser aire,****  
>y me respires para siempre;<br>pues no tengo nada que perder.  
>Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,<br>en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo.  
>todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,<br>en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñé"**

La canción básicamente lo decía todo. Finalizando esta, Rachel se encontraba frente a ella. Extrañamente los padres de está se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Temblaba por lo que diría y cuál sería la respuesta.

Se acercó lentamente a la morocha que la miraba expectante y con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-No tengo mucho que decir – empezó – Solo tengo todos estos sentimientos dentro mío luchando uno con otros. No sé muy bien que hacer. Sin embargo, parece lo correcto – La boca de Rachel se encontraba entreabierta debatiéndose en si decir algo o callar – Solo tengo una pregunta, que definirá un principio o un fin – tomó aire – Rachel Berry ¿quieres ser mi novia? - ¡Vaya lo había dicho! No creía lo podría hacer.

Eternidades. Eso fue lo que Quinn sintió esperando la respuesta de Rachel que nunca llegó. Más a ella, como un dulce manto, se colocaron sobre sus labios aquellos que había añorado desde hacía tiempo. Suaves, rosados, gruesos y perfectos labios. Le robó el aliento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sólo logró aferrarse a la cintura de la morocha y así no sentir como si estuviera cayendo a un vacío pero tan lleno de felicidad.

-Si quiero ser tu novia – dijo en un ligero descanso. Pero enseguida volvió a atacar los delgados labios de la rubia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN. SOÑÉ DE ZOE. ES MUY BUENA. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Si les ha gustado no se olviden de dejar un<strong> RW!<strong> Son vitales para mi!_

_No se olviden de dar al botonsito de acá abajo en **Follow/favorite** por si quieren que les llegue un correo cuando he actualizado._

_¡Nos leemos pronto queridos lectores!_


	7. Viaje con amigos

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda! Aquí les traigo el final de esta rápida historia. Muchas gracias por los RW y follos/favorite - estos he tenido a montones! - me alegran el día, la vida y el alma.**

**¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Los personajes de glee no me pertencen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje con amigos<strong>

Llevaban saliendo tres meses. No los mejores, porque como toda pareja tuvieron sus altos y bajos. Los celos insignificantes de Quinn, celos de Rachel por varios motivos. Peleas bobas, reconciliaciones. Salidas. Su primer mes. Dormir juntas. Cenar. Presentarse a los padres de cada una. Segundo mes. Más ceretanas. Muchos regalos. Tercer mes. Sorpresas. Chocolates. Risas. Pero en definitiva los mejores días de sus vidas desde que empezaron una relación.

Era su última semana de clases antes de salir a unas cortas vacaciones. Ya tenían todo planeado. Irían a una casa en la playa de Sam. Beberían, comerían, y por sobre todo disfrutarían y mucho más por estar rodeadas de gente que las quiere.

Pero antes de todo eso, tuvieron una ligera discusión.

Rachel había estado viendo a escondidas a su madre biológica. No es que para Quinn estuviera mal, por el contrario se sentía feliz que entre ellas naciera, por ahora, una amistad antes de lograr llamarse _"mamá" _o _"Hija"_ respectivamente. El hecho era que le había escondido lo que estaba sucediendo. Quinn la había notado algo extraña el último par de semanas. Por lo que un día decidió seguirla. Si no estaba bien, pero temía que esta la estuviera engañando o algo. Se encontró con algo más. Cuando llegó a aquel restaurante en donde se encontró la morocha con su madre Quinn quiso ir a decirle algo pero no era justo arruinar su momento. Así que decidió esperarla por su casa.

Pasaron horas, hasta que por fin hubo señales de la morocha.

-¿Por qué me mientes? – dijo detrás de Rachel justo antes de que esta abriera la puerta.

-¡Quinn! Me asustaste – tenía su mano en su pecho - ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de que no sé cuánto tiempo llevas viendo a tu mamá y no me habías dicho ni una sola palabra – se notaba su enojo.

-Quinn por favor baja la voz – suplicó.

-¿por qué? – la retó.

-Si te calmas un poco te contaré todo – trato de tomar sus manos pero la rubia se alejó.

-No, no tienes que explicarme nada. Sabes perfectamente que odio que me mientan. Va, me parece perfecto que quieras a tu mamá pero porque prohibirme el hecho de gozar esa felicidad contigo? – Quinn parecía herida – En serio me molesta que hayas tomado esa decisión.

-No es lo que parece, es mucho más complejo – se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¡ah sí! – exclamó.

-Baja la voz – volvió a repetir.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?! – gritó.

-Mis papas no lo saben – dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? – ahora estaba incrédula.

-Quinn mis papas no lo saben y por eso no te lo había dicho pero no! – estaba perdiendo los estribos – vas, me sigues, luego vienes a reclamarme y tras eso no me dejas comentartelo de forma civilizada! – alzó ligeramente la voz.

-Pequeña, yo…

-¡Nada de pequeña! No podía decírtelo porque sabía que estarías en contra de que la viera a escondida de mis padres ¿contenta? Ahora ya lo sabes – se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que no estoy contenta! Me has mentido.

-¡Tú me has seguido! – dijo en tono de desaprobación.

-Temía que me estuvieras engañando – dijo casi perdiendo la voz al final.

-¡Por Dios Quinn! ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso! ¡Es el colmo! – pasó sus manos por su rostro.

-Tengo miedos. Habían motivos.

-Vete – miró fijamente a la rubia.

-¿por qué? – se enojó,

-No quiero seguir discutiendo. Necesito estar sola.

-No voy a irme – fue escueta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a ver con alguien? – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A los segundos Rachel se arrepintió pero no pudo corregirlo por que la rubia ya se había ido.

Rachel había sido clara. Necesitaba estar sola porque sabía que diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Eso había sucedido el lunes. Ahora era viernes y Rachel andaba como loca buscando a su rubia para hablar con ella y solucionar todo. No quería que este viaje la pasara de lo peor, tan cerca de ella pero sin ella.

-Por favor dime que Quinn si irá al viaje – estaba angustiada.

-Si irá, tranquila. ¿tienes algo planeado para solucionar lo que hiciste?

-¡Por supuesto Santana! – la abrazó rápido de la emoción que tenía.

-Agh! Berry contrólate. Nos vemos en la nocje.

-¿A las 9pm? – la latina asintió y se retiró.

Viajarían aquella misma noche para que al llegar a la playa pudieran ver el amanecer.

Las clases de ese día pasaron volando para Rachel, y sin noticias de Quinn. Llegó a su casa, ya tenía sus maletas hechas. Solo repasaba el plan que tenía. Tendría que salir perfecto. Primero que ella había sido la de la idea en salir a tal hora. Ahora solo faltaba concluir con aquello.

Las nueve de la noche llegó rápido. Ahí estaba Quinn en su auto con Santana, Brittany y Mercedes. Ella iría con Marley, Artie y Sam en el carro de este último. El viaje duró unas cuantas horas. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada ya estaban todos en la casa de playa.

-¡Hay que empezar a festejar desde ya! – gritó Sam saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa hacia los demás que se encontraban en la arena con una fogata en el centro.

-¡Si! – gritaron todos al unísono. Mercedes fue a por una grabadora para poner música. Santana por algo de comida.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos estuvieran borrachos, tal vez Quinn. Pero no importaba. Ese momento lo aprovecharía con la rubia.

Pasaron las horas y ella de lejos observaba a la rubia. Esta la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Empezaron a hacer concursos y ese tipo de cosas, estaba ya totalmente ebria. Y se tiró en la arena esperando que el mareo se le pasara un poco.

-Quinnie… ¿estas bien? – escuchó aquella voz capaz de traerle la paz y tranquilidad que necesita su vida.

-Amor te he extrañado – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quién podía culparla? Estaba ebria no tenía razón para pensar en lo que decía o hacía, ni tampoco recordaba que aun seguía molesta con su novia.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato? Pronto va a amanecer – dijo esperanzada.

-Un momento en lo que se me pasa un poco el mareo – aun sonreía como tonta y hablaba extraño – bueno vamos – Rachel la ayudó a levantarse.

Empezaron a caminar lento, a causa de la rubia. Esta llevaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de la morocha y esta su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de la otra. Caminaron unos metros hasta que la ojiverde se lanzó a la arena.

-No puedo más – habló entrecortadamente – me da vuelta todo.

-Está bien, podemos quedarnos aquí – se sentó a su lado. Faltaba unos pocos minutos para que amaneciera. No llevaba reloj o su celular pero estaba segura por lo oscuro que se había vuelto el cielo.

Silencio. Sus respiraciones lentas y acompasadas. Rachel pensando en lo que le diría a Quinn para que la disculpara, y la rubia con la cabeza en otro lado que no era el presente, incluso tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos. Se pasaban rápido estando a su lado. Pensaba Rachel. Un ligero color anaranjado comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

-¿Quinn? – Llamó temiendo que esta se hubiera quedado dormida – Quinn – dijo más fuerte moviéndola un poco.

-Estoy despierta – apenas logró decir.

-Te quería pedir disculpas. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien y debí decírtelo. Pero es que también temía que se lo dijeras a mis padres y ellos sufrieran. ¡Ponte un segundo en mi lugar! Dime ¿Qué harías en esa posición? – no recibió respuesta – Lamento mentirte, pero son de esas cosas, que por así decirlo, merecen decisiones extremas. No quería lastimarte. Si pensaba decírtelo, es más, pero aún no. Sabía que empezarías a cuestionarte el porque me iba o te cancelaba las citas.

-No digas más – abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cielo naranja mezclado con un azul oscuro y ligeros toques de amarillo – te comprendo, también soy una idiota por pensar cosas que no son, pero es que me da miedo. A veces me cuestiono cómo es que te tengo a mi lado. Algún día no te llegaré a ser suficiente y me dejaras y….

-¡Hey! Amor – tomó sus rostro entre sus manos – no tienes porque pensar eso. Jamás te dejaría tu eres perfecta para mi, ¿me entiendes? – la rubia asintió – te amo – besó sus labios. ¡Dios! Que ya los extrañaba.

-Te amo, pequeña – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se acomodó detrás de la morocha para abrazarla, claro que si, la había extrañado demasiado. Y así se sentaron a disfrutar del grandioso amanecer.

Este sería el comiendo de unas increíbles vacaciones.

Fin.

**_La historia ha llegado a su fin!_**

_Si les ha gustado por favor dejen un **RW!** los necesito para vivir. Es mi **elixir**._

_Si quieres saber cuando subo otra historia no se olviden de dar clic al botón de aca abajo **Follow/favorite** y así les llega un mensaje._

**_NA: Si desean que continue esta historia, si piensa que da para más o quieren leer drama dejadme un RW con sugerencia._**

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA!

GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER ESTE FIC.


End file.
